Mediated reality refers to a user experiencing an environment that is fully or partially artificial/virtual.
Augmented reality is a form of mediated reality in which a user experiences a partially artificial/virtual, partially real environment. Virtual reality is a form of mediated reality in which a user experiences a fully artificial/virtual environment.